


The odd doctor and his Rory

by TheUnkownMadlady



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkownMadlady/pseuds/TheUnkownMadlady
Summary: The doctor finds the idea of Rory having feelings for him to be assured hijinks ensues This is a Rory/Eleven doctor fanfic so that's what you're getting dude-man This is a highschool au/ normie au ( the doctor isn't an alien, although that'd be pretty cool)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Well what do you know

Rory Willams was a peculiarly normal man.

It wasn’t that he was boring or dull.

He could hold a conversation reasonably well as for as the Doctor could see, but it always perturbed him.

The Doctor was the kind of teen who would want to wander through woods and get into mischief.

It didn’t faze him whenever Amy was ready to leap into something bizarre and so not mundane, but with Rory, it was different.

Rory was the kind of guy who never got into trouble and got average marks in school and kept to himself and to the Doctor that was intriguing.

The Doctor contradicted him like that he was charismatic. Whenever he got in trouble, he would smooth talk his way out.

No harm would usually come, not always but often. He would still get into the nonsense that generally had them running.

Rory was always there by his side. So this young man found himself in a crisis because he didn’t want to prod at his the blonde young man with question cause that could lead to Rory being offended or worse;

Rory decided to ditch their little trio because the Doctor made some excellent points.

After classes, when the young man labeled “the Doctor” was hanging out one day in Amy’s room without Rory, he raised the question.

Why is Rory so takin up with us?

For a moment, she chuckled to herself, which then turned into a laugh, which only got excelling louder and more worrying to watch as time went on.

It got so bad that she fell to the floor, and her Ma came to check up on her and brushed it off once she saw her laughing so uncontrollably.

Once her fit was over, she was left a red face mess of giggles. She looked the man in the eyes and said with such sincerity and with this unmistakable tone of “did you not know” “well because he’s got it bad for you,” she announced to him.

The Doctor sat there dumbfounded by the notion, so much that he said something quite foolish of him “got what exactly.”

That comment made the Pond’s girl do a double at him when those words gracelessly slipped from his lips.

She then stood quite dramatically and pointed two finger guns at him, “the love bug baby,” she said all dopey like adding emphasis to “baby.” Well, that isn’t right.

The last time he checked, Rory had an obvious crush.

It was so apparent; his confusion was so evident that Amy’s goofy antics ceased, and now she stood just as confused as him “you had to have known.

You always go on about prove how clever you are, from how you knew about all the girls that liked you, to all the people you have analyzed; there’s no way you didn’t know,” Amy said dumbfounded at his confusion.

The idea had never crossed his mind since he had gone on so long, thinking that Rory only harbored feelings for her. Now that he thinks about it more, he’s never really spent time alone with him, so maybe she was right.

And maybe she wasn’t

“Just as you have said Amy, I am clever,” he said with smugness residing in his tone, causing the young lady to roll her eyes.

“And I’m telling you he obviously has a flame for you,” he pointed accusingly.

When those words left him, he realized that if he were right, Rory would never forgive him for telling Amy about his feelings.

When Amy heard those words, she looked down at the Doctor with bewilderment, “he tell you that,” she asked, her voice that giving way to no emotion.

The Doctor quirked his brow up in confusion “well, no, but” he said before he was interrupted by Amy, “so what gives the idea that he likes me” she asked with her hands coming to rest on her hips.

The Doctor sat in thought for a moment thinking about all the times they hung out together “well, the way he’ll fumbles over himself when we hang out together” the Doctor interjects.

Amy comes to sit down across from him on the ground and looks him dead in his eyes.

“He doesn’t do that when it’s just him and me hanging out,” for a moment opens her mouth to add on to her statement but ultimately decides against it.

After a second of rethinking what she opens he mouth and continues “did you know that before Rory started to hang out with you, all of the dumb things we do now” she said pointing towards the ground “, he wouldn’t have done any of it if you paid him” she retorted looking secure in his argument.

The Doctor sat there a moment in thought that his one other friend was in love with.

He was none the wiser, Amy went on to add “for someone with such a large forehead you can so thick sometimes” she said to interrupt the silence.

The brunette brought his two-pointer fingers to his lips and stared into space for a minute.

The Doctor lowered them to only murmur “Rory Williams was in love with me, and I was too thick to have even noticed,” he said with a blank expression, “is,” Amy interjected as she poked him in his side which snapped him out of his haze.

Before the Doctor could start to process in the slightest about the idea of how Rory felt, they were both interrupted by Amy’s mom yelling up to him, telling him that it was late and that it was time for him to head home.

The two said their goodbyes, and the young man grabbed his bag and began his walk home and thought about what he just told.


	2. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I did a chapter two and I'm not gonna lie I'm not too proud of this and I know the only way ill be able to find the errors in this is if I post it

The Doctor wasn't foreign to the idea of being admired or someone having feelings for him. Even though he had a bizarre name, he was still beloved and quite sot after for his charm and looks and how clever and quick-witted he was.

The young man was a peacekeeper and trouble maker, he could stop and start a fight all while running. The Doctor was a big talker for a guy who looked fifty pounds wet, but at least he could run or talk his way out of a fight, which for some reason, girls and some guys swooned over, all except his two companions. Yet, as he thinks about it now he guesses that only Amy evaded his charm.

The setting sun, golden encapsulated the street, he saw cars backing into driveways and parents calling their children. The Doctor knew he'd be going to an empty home. It wasn't that he didn't have parents, it's that they traveled a bit for work you could say that at least. This didn't bother him all that much. He'd probably just watch some telly and eat the leftovers he made for himself, do the leftover homework he didn't get done and pass out in his room. 

As the young man sat in his living room waiting for the microwave to beep with the plate, he stared blankly at the television. Not taking in any of its contents, all that could occupy his mind is the fact his friend hypothetically had feelings for him. He didn't know how to feel about that. The Doctor didn't understand why this idea was such an intrusive one. The concept didn't bother him; it was the not knowing and only going off a hypothetical. If it were true, it would make his friendship weird because he obviously didn't reciprocate his feelings. That thought causes a question to flower in his mind, "did he reciprocate Rory's hypothetical feelings." Before that thought could begin to blossom into a large bud of curiosity over his sexuality that he wasn't ready for the microwave beckoned to him with its incessant beeping.

The clever young man grabbed his food and absentmindedly shoveled it into his mouth and let his mind be sucked into the tv. His thought is occupied by an episode of some random trash television that wasn't all that interesting. Sadly as he showered, his thoughts wandered back to the notion that Rory could be harboring feelings for and hidden it so well that the Doctor was none the wiser to them. "I can't hide this from Rory, he’s gonna be able to tell what's up;I'll be acting weird," he thought to himself "nonsense you are a master of deception you could hide it forever" his cockier side chimed in as he lathered his hair. "No the hell we can't, eventually well need to do something about this whole situation," his other side retorted to him while he scrubbed absentmindedly. Both halves of him argued back and forth for a bit as he tried to reconcile what to do. When he got out of the shower, the thought crashed into him once more "how do I feel about Rory" he'd known that he would need to acknowledge it at some point, but that would require some inward-looking that he wasn't mentally prepared for. 

He made the final conclusion that for the night that he would talk to Amy and ask her what she thinks he should do, with that thought, he laid in his bed and waited for sleep to take him in its warm embrace. 

For an instance, the Doctor had forgotten what had happened yesterday and his thoughts weren't burdened by intrusive ones of one's sexuality or who one wants to date. Sadly that train didn't last him long as he ate breakfast. When he was putting the bowl that he was eating cereal in the sink, the thought randomly popped into his mind, refusing to let the idea not pester him. As the young man continued his routine of getting ready for school, he realized that he would have to walk Rory since that was their routine. Once the Doctor was in his uniform, he looked himself dead in the mirror and monologued to himself "you will be normal and not make a fool of yourself. We're not gonna be weird" he repeated until he heard Amy knock at his door. The only reason he knew it was her because she had a particular way of knocking that he recognized. He grabbed his bag and things and walked out of the door to begin their trek to school. 

The duo walked in an uncomfortable silence induced by the large amount of anxiety that radiated from the boy. "You've got to calm down dude, you know that Rory likes you so there's nothing to worry about" she sighed out at her friend's dread "but I don't even know how I feel about him so what do you expect me to do" he flailed. Before Amy could even get one word out he continued "for fuck sakes I don't even know if I'm into men like that" he whispered loudly to her. For a moment there was silence while the two mulled over what the Doctor just said aloud. Amy gasped in feigned revelation "you could ask him on a date" she said using air quotes over date. The taller of the two pondered for a moment but was interrupted by Amy continuing "since you've never really hung out together one on one it'll be perfect, you can figure out how you feel about him and can be sure about how he feels about you" she insisted. Before the Doctor had time to dignify her with an answer they were in front of the Williams household waiting for the third piece of their group. Amy went alone to Rory's door to call upon him since the Doctor needed a moment to collect himself and try to put on some of his natural charm and facade that he'll have to cling to today to portray normalcy. 

Rory came out as usual and greeted Amy with a hug and the Doctor with a wave and "good morning," and the Doctor gave a greeting in return. Thankfully Amy held the conversation today as the three made their way to school, which all the Doctor had to muster were the typical responses he'd typically give. Before the three got into the school, the brunette mustered up the courage to speak to Rory directly. "Hey Rory," he asked. Rory turned to his left to catch the Doctor's eyes "yeah," he replied simply like he usually would. The brunette feigned a suave persona. "I was wondering if you'd want to come around and hang out at my place," he asked. Rory quirked his brow "just me" he asked, pointing to himself dumbfounded. Rory dared a look to Amy, who just shrugged at him "um, sure," he replied hesitantly. The Doctor beamed at the acceptance of his invitation "great." And so the trio walked into the school and went their separate ways for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to come out with the second chapter asap.


End file.
